


Looking To Be Different

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim is buying Abby flowers.





	Looking To Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He stands in the florist shop, about to buy a bouquet of black roses.

But something makes him hesitate.

He pauses and instead looks at other colors.

There's quite a choice: yellow, pink, white, orange, peach, plus many others.

But none feel right.

None feel like a good alternative.

The pink is too pale, too insipid for her.

The white is stark, beautiful; it's a good alternative, but it reminds him of death. 

Odd that, black roses don't, white roses do.

Yellow, orange, peach again aren't right. 

He sighs. 

He returns to the black roses.

It's what she likes.

It's what he always buys her.

It's what everyone always buys her.

This time he wanted to be different.

This time he didn't want to buy her what everyone else did.

He looks around again and sees a bucket of red roses.

He smiles. They are right.

Why not take a chance?

Why not be different?

He waits until everyone else has given her their presents.

"Happy Birthday, Abby," he says, handing her the red roses.

Her smile, the way her eyes shine, the way she throws herself into his arms, says it all.

"I love you too, Tim," she says.


End file.
